A New Villian in Town Robin's kidnapped!
by Marlene Fishe
Summary: very misleading title.  After being booted from the bat-clan Jason takes off in his Robin get-up, he knows no one is going to come after him when he is kidnapped and placed in a depressing situation.
1. Chapter 1

A New Villain in Town: Robin Gets Kidnapped

Jason had given up his mantle of Robin Hood, the boy wonder, and taken off on his predecessor, Dick Grayson's Crotch rocket. He was so angry at finding out that not only was he not the first Robin, but he wouldn't even be the last Robin that he had taken off in a rush of anger. He had made it clear to all of the caped crusaders of Gotham City that they were not going to see his face for a long time, if ever.

Jason kept driving till he hit some big city on an empty tank of gas. Jason is still wearing the Robin costume, even though he's not Robin anymore, even though he's never going to be Robin again. As he leans the bike on its kick stand he wonders what he's going to do. He's in a back alley of a street that doesn't have a name, of a city that he doesn't know the name, and for a moment he doesn't really know what his own name is. He was only Jason Wayne while he was Robin, so is he Jason Todd now, can he ever be Jason Todd when he was once Robin.

Jason leans against the dirty brick wall of some old, boarded up building. He's still angry, angry enough to never go back, but he's not so consuming angry that he can't think about anything anymore. Now that he's thinking, he begins to wonder what he's going to do. He would rather die than go back to Gotham, to Wayne Manor, to Batman and the New Robin, but all he has is a stolen crotch rocket and the Robin costume. He doesn't even have his tool belt, or for that matter his mask.

He's still bleeding from several hours ago, his costume still covered in the dirt in grime from his last time crime fighting. He's only wearing one glove; he doesn't know what happened to the other one and he absolutely doesn't care. He doesn't care that he's covered in blood; he's not even certain how much is his, and he doesn't care. It's that warmth right before the storm, and when the first drop hits, it mingles with his sweat. He leans his head back as it starts to pour, all of his weight is on the wall behind him.

Now that he's not angry, he realizes how drained he is, and how much he feels like crying, but he won't, because he hadn't cried since he was Jason Todd and he doesn't know if he wants to be Jason Todd. He doesn't know if he wants to be anyone anymore. In minutes he was drenched. He wasn't even really thinking anymore, just feeling the rain wash away the blood and grime.

He's not paying attention to anything ells but the feel of the rain on his wounds, that why he didn't hear the thugs till they were right on him. Jason barely avoided the punch aimed at his skull, but he was to slow to avoid the knee to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He lashed out and tried to fight, but he was surrounded and too tired, emotionally and physically, to put up much of a fight. Most of his fighting back was pure instincts, defensive fighting, but in moments he had taken more hits than his body could take. As he fell to the ground and lost consciences he could still feet the blows.

Jason awoke slowly. He hurt all over and one of his eyes was swollen shut, but he couldn't see in the dark anyway. He hurt all over, and he took stock of the more serious injuries, which were numerous. He wasn't certain but he thought his ribs were broken. His left leg was at an odd angle and was numb from the knee down. His lips were bruised, swollen and dry, and when he ran his tongue over them he tasted blood.

His wrists were bound by a cold metal, chained to the wall above him. He could tell by the tired weight in his arms that they had been in this same position for some time now. The same medal on his wrists was around his neck, not tight enough to touch all of the skin on his neck but not loose enough to slip past his chin. It hurt and made him nauseated to move, but he forced himself to do it anyway, testing his range of motion. He couldn't move his left leg, which was expected since he couldn't feel it. He was able to move his right leg freely, uninhibited by any chains.

He forced himself to stay calm and to stay awake past the pain that threatened to knock him out once again. He stayed like that, in a dark cell for so long. Eventually he couldn't stay conscience anymore. He was certain how much time had passed when he realized he really needed to pee. It felt like a lifetime had passed in the dark and silence, but realistically if had probably only been a day. No signs of change in his environment. He couldn't see anything; he couldn't hear anything beside his own breathing and the unsteady beat of his heart.

In his head, he had a mental clock ticking away the secant, the minutes, the hours, and slowly the days. He was so thirsty, so hungry, and finally he could no longer stop his bowels. Still time continued, without a break in the conditions around him. Eventually He began to wonder if he was going to die here, wherever here was, chained to a wall and riddled in his own filth. It was a depressing thought, but what was worse was the realization that no one would know he was gone, no one would miss him. Nobody would coming looking for him, because he wasn't Robin anymore, and no one would notice his absence because he wasn't Jason Todd, or Jason Wayne, he wasn't anyone.

At some point he had lost consciousness again, but he woke up with a painful jerk when light finally spilled into the room. It was painfully bright, and he was suddenly blinder than when he had been in total darkness. Jason blinked and tried to see with his one good eye. Finally he was able to make out the dimensions of his cell. One door on the far wall, a low ceiling that had the very large man in the doorway hunched over.

As my eyes adjusted further I was able to actually take in details of his shadowed profile. I realized he was looking me over, but I decided I didn't really care that I looked like shit. The man in the doorway was young, probably only a few years older than Jason. He was wearing Jeans, a wife beater and sandals, nothing covered his face from view. Not what Jason was expecting, but at this point he was willing to take anything, any sign of contact, any chance at the hope he wasn't going to die here.

The man in the doorway crossed his arms over his chest, showing off a vast array of very intimidating muscles, and asked in a voice with a thick Russian accent, "You are the Robin? No?"

Jason started to shake his head but stopped when the pain and nausea became too much. The man tensed and said, "You do not look like the Robin now, but perhaps you might have been him?"

Jason opened his mouth in surprise, but then snapped it shut with more strength then he had moment before. The man made a noise Jason could not understand, lick the clucking of an angry hen. Then he stepped out of the room. Jason groaned, somehow, without even opening his big mouth to say something rude to the man, Jason had pissed off his only visitor since his abduction. He was definitely going to die here, but at least the man had left the door open. Dyeing in the darkness of a closed off cell he couldn't see was worse in Jason's mind than dyeing in a cell he could see, not much, but enough to lift his spirits a split centimeter.

Jason let his head slam backwards into the wall. He knew on a mental level that the spreading numbness was not a good sign, but he was just to glad for the pain to be fading. Except now the light was making his head pound. Jason let his eyes close and for a moment he thought he would never open them again, but then he herd heavy, slightly uneven steps. A shadow fell on his face and the same Russian voice from before asked, "You alive?"

Jason opened his good eye just a sliver, but it wasn't like he could see. The man made that clucking noise again and said, "Although you do not appear to be a threat, I must take precautions, you understand."

Jason's eye closed and he felt the man push a bag onto his head. The last time Jason had seen a bag like that had been when he and the batman had been fighting the scarecrow. The man tightened strings of the bag on my neck, above the medal collar. I felt him lift my left arm and twist at the chain attached to the medal band. There was a clanking sound, and then the snap as the chain broke. My hand dropped to the floor for a moment before the man picked it up and held it with one strong hand as he moved to remove the chain on the other side. Another snap, another drop of my arm before my other arm was picked up in another strong grip.

The iron bands were still attached to his wrist, and in no time at all the man had them hooked together by a piece of the broke chains. Mental I took note that the man definitely had some super strength, or something. He pulled on my wrists and my whole body moved forward, and the collar caught on my neck, choking me for a secant before the man snapped the chain on the edge of my collar. "Sorry. Are you still alive?"

Jason moved his right leg, bending it at the knee and pulling his foot closer to his center. The man made another clucking sound then all the air was push from Jason's lungs as he found himself thrown over the other man's shoulder. Jason winced from the pang in his ribs before loosing conciseness for a time.

Jason came to when the man yanked the bag off his head, but before Jason could even open his good eye to see where he was at he was shoved under freezing cold water. He gasped and sputtered and at first tried to jerk out of the spray, but strong arms held him under the water. Once he adjusted to the streaming water he began to pull the cold water into his mouth, drinking it up so fast that he made his stomach sore. It was a sure sign that he was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason wasn't certain how long he had been under the cold spray of water when the giant of a Russian man finally pulled him out and sat him on a bench in what looked like a locker room. Jason began shivering like he had just come out of a blizzard, and he ground his teeth against how bad that made his injuries hurt.

The Russian's gaze ran over him, and Jason noticed for the first time that the man had blue eyes and blond hair. Jason didn't try to move from the bench, just continued to sit there and shiver, maybe he would have if he was still actually Robin and not just Jason in an expired Robin costume. The Russian shook his head, and carefully moved to the side of the room where a shelf held dozens of large white fluffy towels.

The cautious way the Russian didn't quite let Jason out of his sight made him curious. Normal people weren't so distrusting of anyone dressed up in a Hero costume. Jason might have had more interest in the fact if he were in a better physical and mental state. At the moment he was too much of a wreck to care what side of the villain\Hero field he played on, at the moment the man seemed like an amazing hero.

Jason held still as the man threw a single giant towel over his head. The thing was bigger than the fancy beach towels they sold in Hawaii and was softer than down feathers. The Russian made a clucking sound, and as he moved to the door, said, "I shall find you some clothes."

When the Russian disappeared, Jason took hold of the towel and wrapped it around his body to help trap his body heat. Did this building not have a hot water heater? Jason was surprised by his lack of will, he didn't have the will to figure out who the Russian was, and he didn't even have the will to attempt to leave. Even Dick had admitted what an amazing escape artist he had always been, and yet…

The Russian returned to the room, and he appeared almost surprised to find Jason still sitting there. He held up the pair of sweats in his hands, and set them down next to him on the bench, before strolling out of the room.

Jason gladly pulled off the tattered remains of his expired Robin suite; he used the towel to dry of his goose covered flesh. It was difficult working around the handcuff, which were surprisingly light weight considering how strong they were, maybe they weren't made of iron. The sweats where huge, after Jason tied the sweats off at his waist it took sixes rolls before he could actually see his feet. There was a button up T-shirt underneath that looked like a circus tent, but it was warmer than his own skin. The short sleeves came all the way down to his wrists and the ends of the shirt lapels went passed his knees, he only bothered to do six of the dozen buttons.

He was just trying to towel dry his hair, which had grown quite a bit longer since his last serious haircut and was beginning to fall in his eyes, when the Russian came back in. The Russian once again seemed surprised when he saw I was still present and asked, "Are you not going to attempt to escape?"

Jason shrugged and said in a scratchy voice, "I don't have anywhere to escape to."

Jason clamped his mouth shut; he couldn't believe he had actually admitted to something that made him so vulnerable without even knowing the man's name. The Russian raised an eyebrow and asked, "Will your family not be worried for your safety?"

Jason let out a snort that hurt his ribs and just shook his head, he wasn't exactly an orphan, but that didn't mean his mom was the type to help her kid out of trouble, even if you could track the woman down, which Jason never had been good at doing. The Russian made that clucking sound again, then, thankfully change the subject, "You are hungry, yes?"

That was an understatement, Jason was ravenous, but he didn't know how he was supposed to act around the Russian. With Batman, _any_ sign of weakness was practically a crime, he never told batman when he was hurt, or when he was hungry. Dick likes to make anything personal into a joke, which was decidedly worse than Batman's reaction. Both were better than his mother's reaction, which was to avoid all possible interactions with anyone who has a personal connection with the woman. The only one he had ever been able to tell personal stuff to was Alfred, but that was only when he was still Robin or Master Wayne, Jason wasn't worthy of Alfred's attention.

The Russian crossed his arms, and Jason realized the action for what it was, a defensive maneuver, one he had used himself thousands of times with both Dick and Batman. Jason didn't realize that the Russian had actually been expecting an answer till his stomach growled. Jason was blown away when the Russian actually smiled, and let out a hoot of laughter. He patted me on the back, as though I was his best pal and said, "Right, let's get some food in you."

The Russian kept his hand on Jason's shoulder as he guided him out of the shower room and into a long and bright hallway. Jason was surprised, partially by the Russian's gentle touch and even more so to his reaction to it. He could feel the heat of a blush on his cheeks as the man lead him down the hallway.

The roar of voices reached Jason's ears before they actually emerged from the brightly lit hallway to what appeared to be a dining hall. The dining hall suddenly fell silent as dozen of sets of eyes fell on Jason. Jason was on the slight side, but he had never felt so small before. Everything in the dinning hall looked like he had been made to fit the giants who were eating in it. The Russian, who's hand tightened around his shoulder to hold him in place, was at least a foot taller and wider than Jason and the rest of the inhabitants made _him_ look small, even batman would look short and scrawny next to these men.

Jason felt like he had stepped into a fairy tale, not only were all the men in the room large, but they all looked like they had been taking out of a medieval Viking painting. One of the men, who had the largest beard, all of which was a natural red, stood and gently placed his mug of beer on the table before. Jason could tell by a single glance that the man was barely restraining his rage, and that only lasted a moment before the giant man called out ," Навіщо ви, що бігти заражених собак в нашому залі!"

Jason instantly translated the man's Russian slur, 'Why did you bring that flee infested dog into our hall' and responded with, "Принаймні, цей собака зубами, мудак." Which loosely translated to 'At least this dog has teeth, asshole' admittedly not Jason's smartest move, insulting a complete stranger, three times his size in his native tongue.

Several of the men in the room went pale, the Russian's hand tightened almost painfully on his shoulder, and he asked in a low voice, "You know Russian Insult?

Jason felt slightly insulted, sure batman liked people thinking less of him, but who couldn't speak a little Russian. When Jason glanced back to see a piercing blue gaze, and Jason's shoulder's tensed subconsciously and he said simply, "All the best Mechanics speak Russian."

The Russian blinked his big eyes and several of the large men laughed, although I didn't think I had said anything intentionally funny. One man with hair the color of snow stood up and asked, "How did an American Boy learn to speak Russian?"

Jason didn't think the man's posture was very threatening, but when all eyes turned to hear his response he couldn't help but blush. He had learned Russian like he learned most languages, Playing Online games. The men around him misinterpreted his blush, and began cheering the joys of intercourse, which made Jason blush harder because although he wasn't a Virgin, he wasn't that experienced, nowhere near that experienced.

The white hair man smiled and said, "Perhaps the lad can teach my boy, Alek a thing or two."

The Russian tensed and Jason herd him growl under his breath. It took a moment for Jason to put two and two together, so the boy Russian was called Alek. The men began to cheer and Alek put some pressure on Jason's shoulder, steering him through the room filled with rowdy men to the doorway on the other side that led to a kitchen that rivaled Wayne Mansion.

When Jason caught sent of what was actually stewing in the kitchen, his mouth began to water and if it hadn't been for Alek's hand on his shoulder he would have sped into hyper eat mode. The man behind the counter stirring different pots was surprisingly normal. He was a very… round, shorter even then Jason and a lot wider. His bald head glistened in the artificial light, but for all his flaws his eyes where warmer than amber as he turned his gaze on the younger men.

Alek kept a hold on Jason's shoulder as he asked the man, "What's on the menu today?"

The man's smile was dark and lecherous as he gazed at Jason with appreciation, and Alek's grip tightened slightly, as the other man said, "Meat stew."

Jason's stomach growled, and the man's eye glinted with appreciation as he asked, "What have you been doing to make such a gorgeous boy so ravenous."

Jason's eyes widened in shock as he realized that the round man was one of those, Alek's grip was almost bruising as he took one of the bowls the man offered and handed it to his companion before taking the other in his hands, obviously preventing the round man to get a chance to touch Jason, although Jason wasn't certain whether or not he appreciated the help. After getting their bowls Alek led Jason away from the dining hall and up a set of back stairs that led to another hallway. Alek pushed the third door on the left open with his knee and said, "It is not much"

Jason might not have had superhuman senses, but that didn't mean he didn't have any senses, so he immediately knew that the room was where Alek spent his time, it had his same sent, which was intoxicating. In the first part of the room was a large lack leather couch that faced a small TV surrounded by book shelves, beyond that on a slightly higher landing was a huge bed and dresser. Alek had dropped his hand away from Jason's shoulder so Jason took several steps into the room and ran the hand not holding his soup bowl over the genuine leather with an appreciative whistle. It wasn't too difficult to move around with the handcuffs.

If it hadn't been Alek, the man who had just saved him from a dungeon cell, then Jason would have been green with envy. The Batman had paid for his entrance into boarding school and allowed him a room in the Manor during the summer, but nothing had ever been his. Alek had a bedroom full of furniture and belonging, all of which were so obviously personal. He had read all those books, he had watched that TV, he had slept on that bed and sat on that couch. Jason had never felt so lonely, he had no place to call his own.

Alek must have recognize the panic in Jason's eye because he stepped forward from the closed doorway and gently pulled Jason down to couch. Jason barely kept his soup in his bowel as he came to sit next to Alek on the couch. Alek grabbed a remote and turned it to a news channel, and was relieved when the desperate panic left Jason's face, even if it was replaced with surprise. He stared at the TV for a minute, so surprised that he almost forgot about his soup, as he asked in a high voice, "It's the fifteenth?"

Alek nodded and was surprised by the look of horror on Jason's face as he said in a loud voice, "Five days, that has to be my new record."

Alek froze mid sip of soup and asked calmly, "Do you get locked away often?"

Jason wrinkled his nose around his bowl of soup, which was almost empty now, and asked, "Define often and locked away?"

Alek couldn't stop his eyes from widening at that response, which only made Jason laugh and said, "I've been locked up on plenty of occasions, although obviously I've never been locked up, without food or water, for _five _days. I've never legally locked up either."

Jason looked down at his empty bowl with disappointment and Alek, taking pity on the obviously hungry boy gestured to a cabinet by the bookcase and said, "There is junk food in there if you…"

He had barely spoke when his companion launched at the cabinet with surprising speed. By the time he thought to finish his sentence Jason had already grabbed two bags of potato chips and sat back down in the same spot next to him on the couch. For the first time Alek realized he didn't even know his companion by name, so he asked over his bowl of soup, "So do I call you Robin, or Robbie?"

His companion nearly choked on one of the handfuls of chips he had thrown in his mouth, then said in a horrified voice, "God no, just call me Jason."

Jason shook his head and shuddered as he mouthed the name Robbie with a horrified shudder, before continuing eating from his two bags of chips. Alek was surprised and slightly intrigued by the man's distaste over the nickname. He felt his curiosity piqued, and for the first time he found himself actually looking at Jason.

Jason was small, not unnaturally so for a human, but it was obvious to Alek that his companion could never be considered average or normal. While he was small, every inch of him seemed to be covered in well trained muscles; he could tell that by the way he moved. Alek was surprised by the urge to run his hands over all those muscles. Jason didn't even realize what his lethal body was doing to him, he just kept on eating away. Jason suddenly stopped throwing food into his mouth; he paused to swallow the last of the chips in his mouth. His gaze was on the medal bands on his wrists as he asked, "Am I suppose to be your prisoner?"

Alek winced, and wondered silently if it was wrong that that simple fraise sent his imagination into overdrive. Alek was just getting his suddenly present imagination under control when Jason smiled and said, "You've got to be the best looking captor I've ever had."


	3. Chapter 3

PT 3

"You've got to be the best looking captor I've ever had."

Jason blushed as his mind ran through a dozen 'What If's.' What If Alek took that as the innuendo it was meant as? What if Alek was prejudice against gays as well as people wearing a Robin Suit? What If?

Jason was just beginning to panic when suddenly Alek's hands were on either side of his face, holding him in place for his kiss. Jason gasped in surprise, and Alek's tongue was in his mouth. For about one secant, Jason was to surprised to respond, but when Alek began to pull away, Jason knew he didn't want him to leave, he didn't want the kiss to end.

Alek was very pleasantly surprised when Jason wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and his tongue mingled with his own. Suddenly Jason, lithe little demon that he was, was in his laps, his legs wrapped around the his hips like a python, and lord, how could anyone bend like that without breaking something. Their tongues intertwined, each searching the other's mouth. Alek ran his hands over Jason's contorted spine, and Jason made the sweetest mewling sound when Alek grabbed his ass pushed him up against his already rock hard cock.

Jason did not like how the handcuffs inhibited his ability to remove clothing. Jason made a keening whine into Alek's mouth, and thank the lord, the man took pity on him and started undoing buttons. Kissing Alek was the hottest thing Jason had ever experienced but it wasn't nearly enough. He wanted, needed, skin on skin. Alek pulled his mouth away from Jason's, forcing Jason to catch his breath as Alek ran kisses along the smooth skin of his jaw. His mouth kissed and nibbled at the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder before he moved to licking at the cuts and bruises that lined his chest.

Jason's head dropped back, and he couldn't decipher what was pleasure or what was pain, because it was both. Somehow Alek had managed to maneuver him so that he was now laid out on the couch, and Jason couldn't stop himself from withering in his arms. One of Alek's hands grabbed the chain of Jason's handcuffs and used it to force his hands above his head and out of his way. Jason couldn't stop his wince when Alek kissed at his bruised and battered ribs. Alek gentled his kisses till they were nothing but the slightest of butterfly kisses.

Jason licked at his own swollen lips as Alek untied his sweat pants and began to gently and ever so slowly, pulled the sweats down, freeing his hardened cock. Alek paused for the barest of moments, electing an animalistic whine from Jason. Alek pushed the pants down to Jason's knees and Jason hardened even further when Alek's breath ran over his cock. When Alek licked the bead of pre-come, Jason arched into the contact. When Alek started kissing and licking the rest of the length, and Jason started moaning, Alek nearly came in his pants.

Jason feels his eyes roll up into his skull as Alek's mouth starts fucking his cock. He know he's not going to last very long, so he tries to focus on the pain in the rest of his body. His hands burry in Alek's hair and he can't believe how soft all the hair is. His sexual instincts made him want to pull Alek's head down, so he could be completely surrounded by that warm mouth. This is the first time Jason's had someone's mouth on his cock, but he had sucked a few once or twice, he had always disliked giving Oral sex, especially when one of his partners forced him to take him deeper when he wasn't ready and he choked up, he didn't want to make this uncomfortable for Alek.

Jason withered, and sat up enough that he could see Alek's face as he took his cock nearly to the hilt, without even pausing, and then he has to close his eyes because that was one of the hottest things he had ever seen, and he doesn't want to come yet, not yet. Jason can't seem to think or breath or do anything but make those sounds that he wasn't allowed to make when he was Robin. Alek's mouth is amazing, but Jason tightens his grip in the man's hair, making him pause in his administrations, and Jason manages to push out between gasps, "Please, I need… inside…"

Jason tries to remember to breath and is about to try again at explaining what he's talking about when Alek smiles knowingly, before going back to sucking. Alek's mouth is fucking his cock and Alek's fingers are at his mouth, and Jason smiles as he sucks them into his mouth and gets them as wet as he can. Too soon Alek pulls his fingers away from his mouth, and Jason whimpers, but the whimper is cut off by a moan when one of those wet, well callused fingers began to probe its way into his hole. If it were not for the pain in his ribs, which is all Jason can allow him to think about, he would have already come. Even the pain in his body isn't enough when Alek's got two finger in him already, spreading him and nudging at his prostate, all the while still sucking at his cock. Jason cries out as he comes and Alek easily swallows it, like its just water.

Jason feels like he was just transported to another planet, and suddenly all he wants to do is get Alek out of those clothes and over the edge. Jason curses his fingers which could easily stitch up a gash on a moving vigilante but can't seem to function to undo a simple button. Luckily Alek seams to be on the same wave length and helps to get some of that fabric out of his way. Jason never realized how amazing flesh on flesh feels, and even his ribs can't distract him from exploring.


End file.
